Babysitting Blues er Greens?
by Cobwebbs
Summary: She was fine perfectly fine, until she was dragged to the last place on earth she'd want to be at, oh boy she was going to die from these kids, if her brain didn't melt first!


**(AUTHORS note: um well this is my first fanfic. ever so... yeah hope you like it enjoy**

**disclaimer" I do not own the PPG or the RRB, because if I did I wouldn't be here, oh yeah I only own Benny.**

_Baby sitting_

"Noooooo,not this anything but this please have mercy"!

A neon green eyed teenager was hollering at the top of her super powered lungs. As a blond and red head was dragging her with all their power toward a colorfully painted building.

"Come, on Buttercup it won't kill you." The blonde struggled to hold her sisters leg.

Buttercup thrashed wildly.

"Yes it will! " She grunted almost free, but the red head grabbed her arm tighter and trapped her again.

"Buttercup, please be reasonable it's a good cause for the community." Buttercup groaned sounding like a wounded animal.

"Community my foot, you guys just are doing this to bug me as usual!" She snapped.

Blossom rolled her beautiful rose colored eyes.

"Ugh Buttercup, stop being so immature." Bubbles nodded attempting to open the glass door with one hand while still holding on to her sisters leg with the other.

Buttercup continued to struggle when they finally shoved her through the door.

"Come on Buttercup, babysitting isn't that bad. Right bubbles?" Bubbles nodded vigorously her pony tails bobbing.

"Yeah all you need to do is read them a story anyway until 3 that's all." she said as both girls managed to force Buttercup in a small plastic blue chair.

Bubbles held her in place, while Blossom got a book from the small wooden shelve to their right.

"Here." She shoved it under Buttercups nose, who took it reluctantly.

"What is this?" She asked in disgust.

Blossom rolled her eyes again.

"Huh duh it's a fairy tale." Buttercup gagged Bubbles frowned.

"Don't tell me you have never read a fairy tale BC." She asked doubtfully.

Buttercup opened her mouth to say something when a loud bell rang. Blossom and Bubbles shared a look that made Buttercup uneasy.

"Well, here they come." Bubbles squeaked Blossom nodded.

Before Buttercup could blink both puffs were out the door.

"Well bye BC," Bubbles called.

"Yeah, and good luck." Blossom yelled after.

Buttercup could have sworn, she heard sarcasm from her older, by a split second, sisters voice. Then she became aware of some faint ground shaking, feeling horror run through her she looked at the door it was going to come from, as her uneasiness grew, so did the shaking of the ground, and this was coming from a super powered teenager that battles huge blood thirsty monsters everyday.

The shouting of children became evident then the chaos began as what looked like millions of kids burst through the glass red painted doors. Buttercup gulped closed her eyes holding the book tight in her grasp as if her life depended on it... as she waited for her doom.

"….And then Goldilocks ran out of the cottage, never to bother the three bears again, the end." Buttercup read monotonously as the ringing of shouts and applause of little hands and mouth reached her ears.

"That was great!" Said one.

"Read little red riding hood next." Begged another.

Just then the bell rang again and to Buttercups utter relief, and the disappointment of the children. It was time for a nap. As the kids filed out sadly waving good bye, Buttercup, waved back trying hard not to smile with happiness that this torture was finally over.

As she turned to leave she squeaked and jumped back out of the small chair she was seated on and landed flat on her butt. A little boy with a huge grin, plastered on his face was looking down at her.

"Um, uh hi kid...story times over soooo..." Buttercup said confused as she stood up.

The boy was still standing there... what did he want?, then Buttercup did a double take this kid rang something familiar in her mind, she studied him closely he had a dark green kid sized Jersey with the number one printed on in black, he had black baggy jeans on and big dark green eyes, his hair was raven black and stuck up straight in a familiar cow lick she blinked, whoa, mind blow.

This kid looked like..

"My names Benny," So much for that thought Buttercup shook her head.

"Oh um hi Benny I am..." He cut her off with a little squeak.

"I know who you are, your Buttercup, of the power puff girls!" Then he got starry eyed.

"My favorite fighter." Buttercup smiled she liked this kid.

"Yeah you sure seem like a smart kid, but aren't you supposed to be in nap time?"

Benny shook his little head.

"Nope, mommy is coming to pick me up early, but I need to wait at the bus stop down the road." He said looking at her with big eyes Buttercup smiled.

"Here how about I walk you there." Hey what could she say she had some heart in her.

Benny squealed like a baby and grabbed her out stretched hand.

"Wait until I tell daddy, oh man, is he going to be impressed." He chattered as Buttercup listened and in spit of her self smiled.

As they sat on the bus bench Benny was telling her all about his favorite color when Buttercup noticed a shadow loom behind her and Benny's eyes widened she jumped up automatically turned on defense mode, and turned, a punch flung out just barely missing the shadows face.

"Hey, whoa, whoa easy super girl" Buttercups defense relaxed a little bit as she saw who it was, the familiar black spiked up hair dark green eyes and gum chewing sound stood out too clear for her to miss.

"Oh Butch, it's just you, dude what's the big idea sneaking up behind me. Didn't you learn anything from the last black eyes I've given you." She retorted

Benny just stared at Butch, Butch was about to answer Buttercup's furious rant when he saw Benny. Stopping in mid chew raising an eyebrow at him.

"Who's the wannabe?" He questioned Buttercup looked at Benny then at Butch the resemblances creeped her out.

"Um, Butch this is Benny, he's a friend from the day care center my sisters made me volunteer at." She answered matter of factually.

Butches eye brow rose higher as he keeled down to kids level.

"So." He said "You know BC, back there?"

Benny nodded "Who doesn't." He stated.

Butch smirked "Know who I am kid?"

Benny stared for a second "Yeah." He said slowly.

Butch still smirking asked "Who?"

Buttercup rolled her green eyes at him, he could be such an idiot when it came to publicity.

"Butch Jojo, creation of Mojo Jojo, also a former criminal of the city. you and your brothers were known as the Rowdy Ruff Boys and now only keep that as a simple group name."

Wow, BC didn't see that coming, this kid was smart. Butch evidently hadn't either because now both eye brow were raised.

"Well you certainly are a cool kid ain't ya." Benny smirked this time which surprised both teens.

" Yeah guess I am." He said smoothly.

Just then a beep came from a red mini van, Benny looked, so did both greens.

"Well, that's mom, bye Butch, bye Buttercup." He ran across the street entering the van. BC and Butch waved as it went down the road and turned left out of view.

Both greens started to walk in silence as the sun was setting making the shadows longer, well that was a different kind of weird. Buttercup looked at Butch who was walking next to her but looking straight forward with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hum nice kid." She heard him mumble.

She grinned slightly at his comment, only Butch would think that of a kid that looked almost exactly like him.

"Yeah, odd though how he reminded me of you." She said now the one thinking.

Butch smirked. "I guess a week of this won't bug me so much with that kid around." Buttercup went on.

Just then she caught a glimpse of Butches face, it had a bigger smirk on it, as his eyes danced, Oh no. Buttercup knew that look and she didn't like it. Butch only got that look when he was about to say something really dumb, she braced herself for it, and here it came.

"Gee, Buttercup if you want one of your own mini me all ya gotta do is ask." His smirk sky rocketed. Buttercups temper exploded on word contact despite her bracing her self.

Five milliseconds later she was chasing Butch who was running laughing psychotically as she screamed at him all the way to her house waking up all the neighbors withing 20 mile radius of them, yep just a typical Power Puff Girl day.

R & R please *_**puppy eye**__s_*


End file.
